Lucifer's Bane
by HugeStoryLover
Summary: 6 year old Johnny Winchester appears out of Nowhere claiming to be from the future where a weapon has been discovered that can kill Lucifer and save Sam from becoming Lucifers vessle. Will this crazy new plan actually work? And where does Gabriel fit into all this and who is Johnny's mother?


Sam and Dean were having a couple burgers at the Wet Flamingo Bar While Castiel had a few drinks.

They were celebrating solving their last case when suddenly a young a boy appeared out of nowhere on the table ruining Sams plate of fries and breaking castiels shot glass.

The kid looked about six, he looked a lot like Dean in the face but then Sam realized how feint he looked.

Sam pulled the salt shaker and poured some on the kid's hand but nothing happened.

"Okay who are you?" Dean demanded.

The child took Sam's coke and drank it down before choking down some of Dean's fries.

He smiles at Castiel then starts to speak.

"My name is Johnny I'm from 2016 I was sent here to find Sam and Dean Winchester and Castiel."

Sam blinked "well that's us kid why are you looking for us and who sent you?"

The kid smiled "Well Castiel sent me...well future Castiel he said time travel would be tricky but I didn't realize It would make me so weak. But I came here to tell you Lucifer has to die now as soon as possible and I've brought you the map that will take you to the only weapon that can kill Lucifer."

Castiel looked at him curiously "so my future self sent you?"

The kid colored quietly looking upset "well sort of you were supposed to come with me but that didn't get to happen you were too weak to do it with two or do it yourself so I begged you to send me instead."

"Why are you upset?" Dean asked.

"Cause just before I disappeared from their after he touched my forehead I saw Lucifer kill him, future Castiel was my friend actually more than a friend more like a second father he was raising me on his own. Because my parents couldn't." Johnny responded.

Sam was pissed "what kind of parent would not take the time to take care of their kid?"

Johnny smiled "well actually you are my future Daddy, by the time I'm born you had already said yes to Lucifer and my mom hid me from you but then a demon killed her and Castiel took me under his wings. But it's all good I was perfectly happy future Castiel is pretty cool. But as happy as I am Lucifer has to die I need my real family and I need my Castiel back."

Sam nodded "what do we have to do to kill Lucifer where is this Weapon?"

Johnny looked at Sam "you have to find God's Bow and special arrow, the arrow is made from one of his lightning bolts and is the only thing powerful enough to actually kill him. But here's the thing only an Angel or god can wield this weapon no human can use it. But here's the thing a human has to help the angel kill him. It needs to be you Sam but if you go in there he'll make you his vessel by using Dean against you, there's only one way, you have to become a vessel for an Angel before Lucifer can make you say yes to him."

Sam thought about this looking at Johnny he responded "I don't know kid not exactly one to trust many Angels these days.."

"Well it's obvious isn't it become Castiel's temporary vessel."

Sam's eyes widened "okay I would give him my meat suit to use, I do trust Castiel but he already has a vessel what would happen to Jimmy?"

"He'll be fine Sam, you see in my year uncle Dean allowed Castle to use him as a vessel to escape Michael and use the weapon himself but he couldn't kill Lucifer because you see Castiel couldn't make himself kill you Sam that's why Castiel has to wear you." Johnny explained.

Sam nodded the understanding finally processing.

Looking at Castiel he shakingly asked "would you do such a thing? Willingly use me as your vessel long enough to kill Lucifer?"

Castiel looked up at him sternly "I would but you would have to give me permission and say yes same as any other angel."

Looking at the boy who would one day be his son he nodded "For my future son I give you permission to use my body as you will."

Castiel nodded "we'll wait until the right time until we have found the weapon it would be better to take Lucifer by surprise make him think you're an empty vessel so he'll get close then I'll enter your body and kill him in one stab."

Sam and Castiel shook hands knowing that the agreement and permission was there.

"For now young Johnny needs to rest and recover from the journey here." Castiel instructed standing and lifting the boy in his arms as if already ready to take care of him.

"Hey Johnny if I'm your dad who is your mother?" Sam asked.

"Not sure you want to know the answer to that you may not accept it and steer off the path to her." Johnny saying vaguely.

"I'm really curious as to when I'll get to meet her." Sam admitted.

"But Dad you already know her but you just weren't ready for her yet." Johnny grinned mischievously.

Sam gave up and they returned to the room to sleep.

"Oh yeah one more thing, you need to find Gabriel, he's not a bad Angel he will be very useful if you start trying to befriend him now, he has an important role to play that will be to your benefit."

Confused but sensing it was truth they said their goodnights and Sam lay in bed thinking back over everything revealed.


End file.
